The wonders of bondage and vibration
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: WARNING: Smut and smut. Bondage and vibrators. How will this lead Kuroko to his horny captain? NSFW.


"Kurokocchi, spread your legs more…"

Kuroko complied with his lover's wish. He turned his body facing the bed and he widely opened his legs and spread his butt for Kise to have an easy access to his pink hole. Kuroko's member is throbbing and with excitement as Kise lustfully licked the bluenette's butt hole. It made the smaller boy shiver along with ecstatic whimpers that are so much of arousing music in blonde's ears.

"Please—Ah! Don't tease me Kise-kun"

Kise did not listen to Kuroko and continue teasing Kuroko's butt hole. He pushed his tongue inside and he can feel the twitching of the hot quivering hole. When he's finished licking that part, he sucked Kuroko butt cheeks and leave an angry red-violet marked.

"Kurokocchi, I'm going to stretch you a bit okay? This will help"

Opening his bag, he reveals a medium sized vibrator and pour a generous amount of lotion on it. Then he bring out a pink rope that he will use to Kuroko.

"I will continue our love making later after the practice, for now, I will put some bondage on you~ 'kay?"

It took a while to finish the bondage he put on Kuroko. An erotic scene he will not forget. He positioned the vibrator as he slowly put it inside Kuroko.

"No— Kise-kun… Ah!"

Kise gripped Kuroko's cock before he climax. The last thing he put is a yellow ribbon and tied it into Kuroko's member. He made sure that the bondage he put around his lover cannot be seen by people. Kise helped Kuroko to put his training clothes. By his naughty nature, he pressed the vibrators controller..

"Ah! Ah!" Kuroko grasping for breathe and he can't cum because of the ribbon around his cock.

"Kise-kun, why didn't you just fuck me?"

"Kurokocchi must wait. I wanted to punish you because you really are getting close with Aominecchi and I hate that"

"But…."

"No buts and we will fuck later. OKAY~?"

All Kuroko have to do is to comply. After all, he will be rewarded. He cannot wait to be fucked by Kise. The wonderful excitement he feels when they have sex and Kise's big cock will enter him after the practice. It is the lust on his part is one of the reason why he doesn't want to be parted from him.

* * *

"Tetsu! I'm waiting for you. Are you alright?" Aomine noticed the sweat and the hotness of Kuroko's skin.

"I'm alright Aomine-ku—uggnn!"

"Tetsu oi!"

The blonde smiled devilishly as he playfully pressed the vibrator's controller that made Kuroko shiver and crouching from pleasure.

"I'm fine Aomine kun. Pass me the ball…"

Kuroko tried his best to act normal in front of everyone. But whenever he made unnecessary move, the bondage around his body tightened as well as the vibrator being pushed the rope causing it to hit his prostate. And because of the ribbon on his cock, he can't cum.

"Kise, what is that?" Midorima is curious about the pink colored controller that Kise is holding while practicing.

"Ah this? It's a key chain my sister gave me. Want to try? You just have to press it."

Kuroko heard Kise and Midorima's conversation and his eyes widen when Kise handed the controller to Midorima. Kise glanced at Kuroko and smirk.

"So I just have to press this?" Midorima pressed the third button which means the vibration is much harder than the first and second "What happened if I pressed this?" he continued pressing the button.

"Hmmm.. ah—ughhh" Kuroko kneeled on the ground hands on the floor. Extreme vibration hitting his prostate, he wanted to cum.

"Someone accompany Tetsuya in the infirmary" Akashi is worried about Kuroko's condition and seemed that it looks worse.

"I'm okay Akashi-kun… I will finish the practice.. uggnn"

Akashi hummed as response "Very well… Everyone! Last ten minutes of practice!"

* * *

The practice ended Kuroko quickly made his way to the rest room but he was followed by Akashi.

"Tetsuya, are you sure your okay?"

"Uhh Ye—yes Akashi-kun, I'm fine don't worry"

"Is that so?" the red head captain leaned closer to the smaller boy and grind himself to him "Looks like someone tied you up" he smirked.

"Akashi-kun—Stop..no—" Kuroko manage to free himself to Akashi's arms but he was caught quickly and dragged to the last cubicle.

"Tetsuya, you emit an enormous amount of pheromones and now I'm aroused. I know you are horny as well so, shall we?"

Akashi gripped the rope on Kuroko's back and pull it to tighten.

"Ahhh! Oh my G—Ah! I can't take it! Akashi-kun, please.. please fuck me … hard!"

The horny red head snapped and undress Kuroko placing his bites and kisses to the milky white skin. He nub Kuroko's nipples and sucked it hard until it became reddish. The bite mark on his collar bone is really hard, showing Akashi's great lust for the boy. He wanted to do this for a long time. He untied Kuroko and saw the throbbing cock wrapped in yellow ribbon.

Kuroko sit it Akashi's lap legs wide open. Akashi pulled out the vibrator and untied the ribbon at the same time.

"Kyaah! Ahh! Ahhh!" Kuroko came and shivering wildly like a woman squirting.

This scene amazes Akashi to the bone. He immediately place his cock into Kuroko's hole and with a one grand slam hitting the smaller boy's prostate he came once again. Kuroko's semen reach Akashi's face and he lick it.

"More Akashi-kun, please don't stopped. Fuck me harder! Harder!"

He don't have to request to be fucked, Akashi already aware of it.

"Saa.. Tetsuya, we will spend a lot of time here is that okay with you?" Akashi start moving and their pace became intense and rough.

It leads them to the edge and Akashi came inside Kuroko three times in a row. After cumming, he'll start moving again to recover and will quickly becomes hard. He doesn't have to do the effort of touching Kuroko's cock because the boy can cum by the pleasure he feels from the insides.

"Tetsuya—" their pace is getting faster again, Akashi panting and breathing heavily as he feel Kuroko's inside tightening again.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes! Akashi-kun so good!" Kuroko sucked Akashi's fingers on his mouth.

"Tetsuya… can you be my lover—uuhh"

Kuroko hole tightens and this cause Akashi to moan as he cum inside Kuroko and bit the neck of the smaller boy.

"Gyaah! Yes I will be your lover Akashi-kun!" in the final thrust, Kuroko came. The cubicle door is filled with his semen as well as Akashi's uniform.

Both of them panted hard and Akashi still inside Kuroko and refuse to pull out as he is drained so much he could hardly move.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to break up with Kise-kun before going out with you."

"You should do that. But if he refuses to break up with you, I will torture him to death"

"Please restrain yourself from doing that…"

Akashi kissed his soon to be lover as he pull out.

"Uggh.." the semen inside Kuroko is flowing out. It's too sexy in Akashi's view "You feed my hole really well Akashi-kun"

"Hmm... I will fill you more. So, will you come over to my house and stay overnight?"

"You know I will…"

* * *

-end-

The fuck did I just do? O.O  
oh my god.  
I'm ashamed of myself. Hahaha.  
Kikuro turned into Akakuro?


End file.
